Card Captor Zoey
by jboy44
Summary: After Rex returned home, Max and Zoe thought there lives would be normal, but sadly they where both proven wrong when Zoe found a strange book field with magical cards, now thanks to a mistake she's the she has to be recapture them all read to find out. Max x Zoe. crossover.
1. start of a magical adventure

One day after school we see Max and Zoe, walking home form school, now it may have only been six mouths days sense Rex left, but there relationship has become very awkward.

Zoe rubbed he back of her neck as she tried to brake the awkward silence, "So Max's how's are things at home?"

Max rubbed the back of his neck and looked down as he answered, "not, good my mom is mad about dad not telling him about the dinosaurs tell the black T-Rex event, so they have been fighting, a lot and my dad's started drinking."

Zoe looked away sadly as she said, "Sorry I asked."

Max blushed looked at her not believing how hard it has become to talk to Zoe, the girl he's had a crush on for as long as he could remember, hell he might even be in love with her as he said, "it's ok you didn't know."

Zoe looking down and tapping her index fingers together, "anyway I have a history report do tomorrow so I'm going to the library to get a book, want to come with?"

Max rubbed the back of his right arm as he said, "sorry my parent's told me to come straight home after school Zoe."

Zoe looked at her feet and said, "Well then see you tomorrow then." Max then replied with, "See you tomorrow." The two of them then walked went their separate ways, unaware, that this would forever change their lives and bring them together at long last.

When Max got home he gasp in shock his mother and father on the floor bleeding, not knowing what happened, Max closed the door and ran away as he called the corps, with tears streamed down his face.

Meanwhile with Zoe.

We see Zoe looking at books on the library shelves, when she heard something coming form behind an old closed door. Zoe unconsciously pushed on the door making it open she then walked down the stairs into this old part of the town library, the more she walked the darker it got, so she felt for the light switch and when she found it, she saw a strange old looking book on the floor, opened.

Zoe bent over and picked up the book to see it was filled with cards, she had as strange sense of déjà vu, as she picked up the first one and read it's name "Windy" and out of no where a storm of wind shaped like a woman appeared blowing all of the other 50 cards out of the book and throw the open window and across the winds. Zoe then fell down onto her but and dropped the now glowing book as what looked like a little plushy lion with wings popped out of it, and stretched, as it said "man that was a good nap," he then looked down to see the book empty so it freaked out put it's hands on it's face and screamed "WHERE ARE THE CARDS?"

Zoe held out the windy card still in her hand, as she was screaming on the inside and the talking plush "where's the other 50?"

Back with Max.

We see Max walking in the woods as he cried, he informed the corps, and they said they where on the way to his house but he could go back he just couldn't bring himself to it, So he decided to hide tell his tears ran out, and like an omen it started to rain.

Max now broken walked into a cave to get out of the, as his tears continued to fall, making it impossible to tell the difference between his tears and the rain that fell on him.

Max sat down on the cave floor and unknowing grabbed what was a buried Katana's handle, making the blade hidden beneath the ground glow with a black light. Filled with shock Max covered his eyes as the light engulfed him.

He then heard laughter, making him look to see, a site that would scare the young broken boy, beyond any human's believe, it was a man with blood red hair he had fangs for teeth the whites of his eyes where black, he had 3 scares on each side of his face that looked like whiskers, his fingers had claws, his toes had talons, he had fox ears, and nine blood red fox tails with black tips, he wore a black samurai pants, with a black samurai style coat, with the sleeves ripped off, and in his hand was a pure black katana, and lastly you could see right throw him.

Back with Zoe we see Zoe having a silent freak out as the living winged Lion plush grabbed her shirt and started yelling, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Zoe simple nodded no. The plush then flow to the book and said "this book was made to hold the Clow cards, by my creator clown reed, a wizard who combined, the magic of the east and west together in each of the 51 cards, even the weakest one can destroy countries, and you've sent them, out into the world with nothing to contain or control them." Zoe gasped as she pinched her self to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and once she know this was real she asked, "So what do we do."

The plushy looked at her "what do you mean we I'm only a living detector made to tract down any cards that are lost or stolen, but seen you let them out of the book only you can put them back." Making Zoe gasp again, as the plushy asked "what is your name?" Zoe sacredly said "Zoey drake."

The plushy then cleared his throat and be came to say "key of the seal I this girl will carry out your scared promise, her name Zoe drake, I command you to bestow onto her magical powers, Zoe drake take the staff I Cerberus name Zoe drake Card captor." A glowing yellow magic ring then appeared around Zoe as the book glow blue, making in zoe's right hand appear in a flash of blue light a staff 2 foot long that was pink it's tip was shaped like a birds beck, and had a white wing on both sides of it. The ring then disappeared as the now named Cerberus said, "this is the staff of sealing it allows anyone who holds it to summon, control, and seal Clow cards, when not in use it well take the form of a charm, and well be released when you speak the release command." the wand then changed into a small key version of it's self.

The sound of what had to be a giant bird flapping its wings was then heard so the plush made Zoe sneak the book out of the library in her back pack, and head to the roof, and there in the now night sky was a giant bird made of wind.

Meanwhile the Max and the see throw man.

The man looked at Max who was trying, and the man just looked at him and said, "I am Yoko Kurama, form Demon lord, 3000 years ago, in your human's shinobi area, we demons ruled the lands, tell a young up start wizard named Clown Reed came and sealed our kind away below the earth, and me and my brothers the demon kings within our blades, and you just so happened to luck across my sword, child." He then snapped his fingers bring Max to what looked like the inside of Zeta point and he was no longer see throw, "now by the rules of living swords, I most now test you child, pass you become my new master, and gain parts of my power, as I see fit,"

Max's tears stopped as he stood up, upon hearing power, power he could use to protect everyone he holds dear tohimself, so he dried his tears and said, "If it means being able to bring back my mother and punish my bastard father, I'll play your game."

Kurama smiled as he held out his katana and said "return with vegans Yoko Kurama" his katana then transformed into a new blade, it's blade had become a doubled edged katana blade that was 4 inches wide 4 foot long, it's normal katana hand guard grow to make it's size, along with it's handle now being blood red 3 foot long and having nine peaces of blade chain connected to it, so the demon added "this is my blade's true form, this area we are in is your soul," the sword then vanished and the demon finished with, "now find my blade within one hour and draw it form where ever it may rest, and here's a hint, this all may end where it all began, and if you don't find it in the hour you will die, good luck to you." he then disappeared leaving a freaked out and panicking Max behind.

Max freaked out but realized noun of this would have happened if Dr.Z never took over Zeta point, then he snapped his fingers and ran off, to the control room it took him 55 minutes to react it but once there he saw the sword with it's blade buried in the ships controls, so Max grabbed it's handle but no matter how hard he tried he could pull it out.

Kurama appeared again laughing, out " you weak fool you came all this way, just to fail, you saved time and space, but you could save your parents, you can save yourself, and now your sure as hell can't protect Zoe the last person you have in life, you truly are nothing with out you're a your lizard by your side." Max became filled with rage, as he pulled out the sword and swung it at Kurama shocking the demon so much he was frozen as Max slashed his chest. Kurama held his bleeding chest and fell to his knees and said, "you've beaten me, a human child, who's never fight on his own a day in his live has done what no demon, half breed, or human warrior has done, before, it is with grate respect for you and even grate shame of my self that I say this but my power is yours" max's right hand then burned as a tattoo for the Japanese symbol for Fox appeared on it.

Kurama, "1/9 of my power and wisdom is now yours, prove your self worthy and I well bestow upon you another 1/9 tell all of my power and wisdom is yours, to call upon this power and to transform into a demon whip your blood across the tattoo, and say return in flames the demon king, to return to normal do the same, but say rest in your bed of flames demon king." Max then found him self back in the cave his hand still hurting as he removed his glove and looked at the tattoo. He then bite his thumb making it bleed, the pain helped prove this all really happened. Max shipped his blood over the Tattoo and with tears in his eyes he said, "Return in flames demon king" and with that Max was engulfed in black flames as he screamed in pain changing him, he was now 2 foot taller looked to be 15, he had gained Kurama's claws talons fangs ears eyes, and scares, his hair had become red with brown highlights, he now had a red fox tail that was white at the tips he's outfit looked like Kurama's but his coat still had it's long sleeves and on his hands wear fingerless black gloves, around his black samurai pants was a red sash, upon his back was a sheave, 3 foot long 3 inches wide attacked two his back by a blood red chain that raped around his chest twice forming an blood red X, and finally in his hand was Kurama's sword he placed his blade in the sheave not even thinking of how his sword could fit into a sheave to small.

Max then stepped out of the save as he cried tears of blood, and walked throw the rain, back to town to go check on Zoe.

Meanwhile with Zoey

Cerberus looking at Zoey and the bird "the release the wand, that it's charm in your hand and say 'Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the Wand, the force ignite. Release!' and also this card is the fly card, it is under the control of windy."

Zoe held her hand the had the charm open and said "ok, Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the Wand, the force ignite. Release!" the key then transformed into it's true wand form, and Zoe asked" now what?" as the bird made of wind flapped it's wings trying to blow Zoe Away.

Cerberus "use the windy give it an Order to hold fly still then tap the card with the wand and say release and dispel." Zoe then took out the Windy card and tapped it with the wand and said, "Windy hold fly still, release and dispel." the woman made of wind then appeared and rapped her self around, the fly card holding it still.

Cerberus, " now tap the fly card with the wand and say Return to your power confined."

Zoe then hit the fly card and said " fly card return to your power confined." the bird made of air then transformed into a card and fly into Zoe's hand as the rain stopped. Zoe then smiled and said " 2 down 49 to go."

Unknown to her Max was on a higher building looking down on her in his demon form shock he then hide in the shadows as Zoe used to fly card to give her staff wings so she could ride home witch style.

Max couldn't help but smile after all both his and Zoe's lives have both changed, forever and something told him, it would bring them together.

To be continued.


	2. The shadow card, and first kiss

Zoe was flying on her staff now that the rain had past, but not wanting to be seen, she landed in an ally and resealed the fly cards and her staff and walked the rest of the way home. Once home her father, ran out grabbed her arms and said, "Zoe where have you been Max's parents are in the hospital having there heads stitched Back together, and no one can find Max."

Zoe then screamed, "WHAT!?"

Later at the hospital, Max ran in in his human form dressed in his form cloths, well minus the visor and fanny pack, as he ran in to see the Drake family, no one asked Max where he had been, after all his parents where out of surgery, and they where awaking up so the Doctor, let them in.

Reese, walking in first, "ok what happened you two?"

Spike, stretched his head as Aki did the same thing as he said, "we got into a fight, upstairs,"

Aki tapped her fingers together as she continued, "I pushed him by mistake so, I tried to grab, him before he could fall down the stairs, but I wasn't strong enough, so."

They both then finished with, "so we both fell down the stairs and landed on the living room floor and split our heads open."

Max put a you got to be kidding me look on his face as he said," and that's when I walked in." and an awkward Silence filled the air.

Early next morning with Zoey, we see Cerberus shaking Zoe saying "Wake up" and when Zoey woke up she screamed and fell out of bed, as she got up rubbing the back of her hurt head.

Cerberus holding out the windy and fly cards, "you need to write your name on the Clow cards, so they know who there master is, or else they will reactivate, and go wild again."

Zoe getting up and taking out a pen, "and you tell me this now why?"

Cerberus flow to her face, and said "you friend was lost and his family was hurt, plus I feel a sleep in your backpack." Zoe rolled her eyes as she wrote her name on the Clow Cards and realized, She forgot to do her report for school, making her tear up, as she said, "I'm in so much trouble."

Later at school, when Zoe was about to walk into class, her friend Amy stopped her by grabbing her hand and saying, " Zoey I, Got what you did last night on film, you know with the flying bird, and the wind." this made Zoey sweat as she thought, I'm so going to be burnt at the stake. 

Amy looked at Zoey and said, "So Zoey you have some explaining to do." Zoey then sweated more as she said, "sure after class." She then walked into the class room to see all the desks, where stacked into a giant pile, making the teacher very pissed.

While the Teacher was yelling about what she would do when she found out who did this, Zoey was thinking, please don't be a Clow card. After school Zoey informed Amy about the Clow cards and showed her Cerberus.

Amy looked at her grabbed her hands and said, "Will Zoey if you are going to be a, magic girl Zoey, you will need, to have lots of pretty outfits, to hide your identity, so please let me make them." This made Zoey uncomfortable as she nodded ok, making Amy hug her witch made our new magic girl even more uncomfortable.

Unknown to them Max was listening in on their talk, with his new demonic hearing, and in his head he could hear Kurama saying So that bastard Clow reed's powers are up for grabs, we can't miss out of this chance, boy weather we get the cards or not, you now have the chance to win over, your Zoey, kit. Max smiled the demon had a point, Zoey would need him to captured all of the cards, he listened in on them talk about returning after hours to see if a Clow card was responsible for what happened with the desks.

Max smiled, and decided he would shock them by joining them, and make sure Amy won't hold on to Zoey this again. He then watched Zoey try to get Amy off of her, making him growl witch rage.

The fallowing night we see Zoe walking out of a bush, with her hair down, wearing her normal shoes and stockings, but she now had on a black sleeveless leotard, and she wore, a yellow tailed, sleeveless shirt, black gloves, and a black cape, that was held around her by a green bow.

Zoe held her staff in her hand, and blushed as Amy walked out saying "come one Zoey what's wrong?"

Zoey blushing more as she looked at her "you try being dressed like this." Cerberus then flow out and said, "I'm sense a Clow card all right, but I can't deal witch one it is." he said as the 3 entered the school. To see a shadow moving around in the class room, but there was nothing there to cast it.

Cerberus, " the shadow card." he said as the shadow card showed it's self and summoned out what looked like peoples shadows to attack them, not having the time or room to summon out one of her two Clow cards Zoe grabbed Amy's hand and ran.

Meanwhile looking in throw the window was Max in his demon form, was watching so he jumped throw the window braking it as he draw Kurama, form his sheave, and right away he jumped in front of Zoe, and said, "Force know my plight, Release the light! Lightning!" his sword then glow with lighting as he slashed one of the shadows in half making the shadow card cry in pain, as Zoey and Amy Gasped.

Zoe backed away and held her staff out as she stood in front of Amy, "what are you and what have you done with Max?" she said as she pulled out the windy and Fly cards. Max didn't have a chance to respond, because the shadow card, sent more of it's minions at them, force making the run out and start hacking them, and with each cut on one of his minions the Shadow card cried in pain.

Cerberus "he didn't do anything with Max that is him, he's just using one of the nine demon blades." Amy as she looked for a light switch, "a what?"

Cerberus watching Max fight with Zoey, "in Clow Reed's time they lived nine demon lords, who were never defeated, that is tell Clow Reed sealed them within there swords, changing the demon lords into living blades, who give there power, and the ability to become a demon to anyone who passes there test, Looks like your friend found one, and passed it's test, but now we need to get some light in this room, because the only thing that can hurt the shadow card is light." once he finished saying that Amy found and flipped the light switch, making the lights come on, and with the lights on the Shadow card disappeared into the shadows as it burned.

Amy looked at them and said, "I found the light switch."

Zoey then looked back to max who has just put his sword in it's way to small sheave, making Zoey ask, "how can that fit in there it's way to big." and Max laugh as he replied with, "That's what she said." this made Zoey, Amy and Cerberus' jaws drop as they blushed.

Amy looked at Max and said "well at lest you're still yourself."

Cerberus shacking it off and looking at the still blushing Zoey "look demon blades have no effect on there owner's mind so your friend is still him self, and right how his swords lighting, power is the only thing we have that can hurt the shadow card, so shake it up let's capture the card, then you can hear his story, once it's all said and done."

Zoey recovered form Max's dirty joke, and said, "Right but how do we capture a shadow."

Amy running down the hallway turning, on the lights, "we set a trap, we can turn the lights on in here, to force it out, so Max can fight it out in the open," she said as the lights came on.

Cerberus flying over to Amy as he said. "But then it could run out into your village," Amy replied with "no our school as search lights, we can point them at it to keep it form running."

Zoey nodded and looked at Max, "sounds good to me how about you Max." Max grabbed Zoey's hand and said, "Well it sounds good to me, and I promise Zoe, I won't let that card get away." Zoey then blushed as she and Max looked into each other's eyes and moved closer together. Amy ran by turning on more lights saying, "Less flirting more, working please." This made them brake apart and spilt up as they light up the school, and head outside, and sure enough, the shadow card was outside, heading to town.

Max jumped at the shadow, as he said, "Force know my plight, Release the light! Lightning!" his blade, then became covered with lighting making it glow as he slashed the shadow card making it scream in pain.

With max handling the shadow, Zoey pulled out the fly card and said, "fly card, give my staff wings, fly card release and dispel!" she then hit the card with her staff making her staff grow wings, so Zoey sat on it and said, "Amy I'll need help using the search lights, so clime on," Amy blushed and said, "but the staff isn't big enough." Zoe then replied with, "then you can sit on my lap." and then Amy sat down on to Zoey's lap held her making Zoe blush as they flow witch style to the roof of the school. Once there Zoey pushed Amy off and resealed the fly card.

Zoey helping Amy up, and said "Come on let's man the search lights," the two girls then ran to other ends of the roof and to one search light.

With max's battle the shadow card formed a giant spike form it's face that stabbed Max in his shoulder, making him scream and drop his sword, Before the Shadow card could do anything Max grabbed his sword's chains and pulled it up using his left hand, cutting the Shadow card in half making the spike in Max's shoulder disappear, and the shadow card scream and burn as it pulled it's self together.

Zoey and Amy then turned on the search lights and pointed them on the shadow card, making it scream, and burn more as it fell to the ground.

Kurama then informed Max any magic weapon can control and seal Clow cards boy so use me to seal this son of a bitch. Max then stabbed his still covered in lighting blade into the burning Shadow card and said, "Return to your power confined, Shadow card." The shadow card then transformed into card and flow to max's left hand, Zoey and Amy then turned off the search lights, and headed down using the fly card as Max put his sword in its sheave and held his healing left shoulder.

Cerberus looked at a shocked Zoey and said, "any magical tool, can capture and control Clow cards, and one sealed they will go to how ever did the most work in defeating it." Zoey then ran over to Max, and held his hand and with great fear in her voice she asked, " Max are you alright?"

Max handing Zoey the shadow card, as his shoulder now fully heals, "Yes, demon recovery is, an amazing thing, but back to business, Zoey as the owner of the shadow card, I hear by give it to you." he then let go of his shoulder and put the card in Zoe's right hand and held her hand with both of his, making Zoey blush. Zoey then placed her hand on Max's and they looked deeply into each other's eyes, and moved closer, and before long the two kissed, and closed there eyes.

Amy rolled her eyes and thought, So much for having a shot with Zoey. Cerberus flow over to Amy and said, "thank you Amy, We won't have gotten the shadow card, with out your plan."

Zoey and Max then broke the kiss, and pulled a part, and looked at Amy and said "he's right" Zoey holding the shadow card, as she took out her pen, "Looks like we're a team then." she then wrote her name on the shadow card, as Max said, "a new D-team."

Cerberus and Amy then looked at them and asked, "D-team."

Max removing his right glove and biting his thumb, wiped the blood on the back of his hand and said, "sleep in your bed of flames demon king," he then returned to his normal human form and said, "The D-team has a long story behind it, a story for another day." with that said, they all headed back home.

To be continued


	3. a heart racing first date

Jboy44 "there will be a 5 day time skip next chapter where the Captured off screen cards, the Arrow, Though, the Libra, Bubble, and the Wave cards will be captured. Now enjoy the chapter."

The next night we see Max in his demon form Zoey, dressed in her card captor outfit, Amy and Cerberus standing on a small building's roof looking at the street, and below as Max and Zoey finished telling them about the Dinosaurs.

Cerberus not believing the story, "that was the biggest load of crap I've never heard."

Amy, having Seen one of the dinosaurs in the past, so she believed them, "first I saw one with my own eyes, second are you sure there's a Clown Card where?"

Cerberus, ": yes now just watch." they then saw something running super fast form the east.

Zoey pulled out he shadow card and tapped it with her wand and said, "shadow card, make a trap for this card release and dispel." the card then transformed into it's true form and hid in the shadows of the streets up ahead, so when what ever running at mock two heading this way would be trapped inside of it, and as planed, the shadow sprung his trap as soon as what ever card this was, stepped on it, trapping the moving to fast to be seen blur, inside of a sphere of shadows.

Max then grabbed Zoe and jumped down as he draw his blade and stabbed it into the shadow sphere, making it open to real a sliced in half bike and a stunned cat like creature, making Cerberus say, " it's the dash card."

Zoe then hit the cat like creature with her wand and said, "Return to your powers confined The Dash card." The Cat then became a card and flow into Max's hand.

Max putting his sword in its sheave and handing the card to Zoey, as he said, "well there's 48 let to captor now my dear." Zoey took out her pen and wrote her name on the dash and said, "I know if we captor one a day like this will have them all in no time."

Amy slightly out of breath form running down, "you know you two have been a couple for a full day now right."

Max looked as the street clock as he bite his thumb, "she's right Zoey." he then wiped blood on his right hand and said, "sleep in your bed of flames Demon king." and he was then covered in flames for a second before he returned to his normal human form.

Zoey blushed as she held onto her wand and said, "Yes, so.." she then trapped her index fingers together, as she nervously said, "there's a new Aquarium opening tomorrow Max want to go?"

Cerberus, fly down and asked, "What's an Aquarium?"

Amy then answered by saying, " it's a man made lake of ocean allowing people to see fish in there natural environment, with out diving down underwater,"

Max held Zoey's hand and said, "I would love to go with you Zoey," This made Zoey blush.

next day at the Aquarium.

While Max and Zoey are holding hands looking at the penguins Cerberus popped his head out of Zoe's back pack and said, "I sense Clow card," and with that said they heard something about a care taker almost drowning, Making Zoey look down sadly and give a sigh.

Max then pulled her into his arms and said, "I know my sweet, I know."

Later that night we see Zoey in a what jester coat with bells on the edges, blue bikini button blue belled shoes blue gloves, a blue jester hat with her hair down being pulled along blushing by her boyfriend Max, who was in his demonic form kicking and screaming into the now closed Aquarium.

Zoey had anime style tears streaming down her face as she said, "Amy we have got to talk about this outfits." Cerberus flying out in a jester's outfit complete with bells, "yes we do." Amy walked out "what? I know Max agrees with me on the you look good in that Zoey," this made Zoey's face light up light a rocket as Max who was unable to look at her, "That's the problem it's going to be 'hard' to forces on the card when I'm looking At Zoey," this made Zoey's face become redder making her jump out of Max's grip and stand up blushing redder then a tomato. Amy had an anime sweat drop on her head as she said, "are you going to make a penis joke every night?"

Max looked back at her and replied, "we'll see now what kind of Clow card are we looking for anyway." as he stopped in the hall way to see cameras.

Cerberus, flying to Zoey, "with all this water around I'm thinking one of the water based cards, but you best use the shadow card to hid us form those camera things Zoey."

Max looking at Zoey pull out the shadow card, "how do we fight water it can change it's shape." Zoey tapping her hand on the shadow card, "shadow card cover all the camera's here release and dispel." the said dark then took on it's true form and did as it was told.

Amy snapped her fingers and said, "I got it, the polar bears and Penguins need to have there food refrigerated, so we can just lore the card in there and freeze it into a block of ice."

Max then draw his sword and said, "and I think I know how to, pardon the pun, fish it out 'IGNITE'" his sword then became covered in black flames making water form the tanks come out and float in mid air as they tried to put it out, but Max kept moving away form it as he said, "I'll meet you all at the freezers." he then started jumping around moving out of site as the water that now formed a mermaid like form fallowed him.

Cerberus looked at the water and said, "it's the watery."

Zoey then pulled out the dash card and tapped it with her wand as she said, " Dash card give my feet your speed release and dispel." the card then disappeared as Zoey's feet glow, and she said "Amy you wait here." she then ran off at super speed after Max leaving Cerberus and Amy behind.

Mean while with max we see him at the freezers opening the doors with one hand as the watery forms around his sword putting out the flames, it then covered Max in water and froze the water into harder then steel ice.

The water then transformed it's left arm into a giant ice spike and was ready to spear Max throw the skull, but something said, "Windy get that water witch away form my boyfriend release and dispel." the windy them formed around watery and held it in place, as Zoey ran to the frozen Max with tears in her eyes but the ice started to melt as she saw Max start to glow read, she was then forced off of her feet and on to her back, when the ice flashed straight to steam, making Zoey's hair get all puffy like an afro making her hat shoot off like a rocket ship and it got stuck in the roof. Max then held out his super warm hand to her and helped her to her feet as Zoey said, "windy move that water witch into the freezer, and ice her." she said angry that the card tried to kill Max.

The windy then pulled her sister the Watery into the freezer, while the now helpless water card tried to fight, and once in side Max closed the giant sized Fridge A couple of seconds later Max reopened it to revile the watery was frozen in ice with windy so Zoey hit them with her staff and said, "Windy and watery cards return to your power confined." the two cards then returned to there normal card forms and Zoe picked them up and saw her afroed hair, and screamed as she covered her mouth.

Max making his hands heat up as he grabbed her hair, " relax dear I got it." he then acted like a good boyfriend as he heated Zoey's hair back to it's normal straight wavy self, as Zoey's jester's hat fell to the ground. Zoey then picked up her hat and put it back on as she said, " I left my pen back with Amy so let's get out of here." Max then nodded as he picked her up bridal style making Zoey blush as he cared her off.

Once back Max put Zoey down as Amy ran over hugged Zoey making Zoey blush more and Max growl. Amy stopped hugging Zoey when she heard the growl after all you don't want to piss off a demon, so she just handed Zoey her pen and said, "We need to get out of her Cerberus tripped the alarm." Zoey looked at Max as she wrote her name on the Watery card and said, "Max The dash card is still in my feet I'll run you get Amy and meat me back home." she then ran off at super speed, Max picked up Amy and throw her over his shoulder and said, "I don't like this any more then you lesbian." Cerberus then stuck his head out of Amy's pocket and asked " what's a lesbian?" but the little plush was soon holding on to Amy's dress for dear life as Max started jumping and running away like a ninja.

Once back at Zoey's house we see Max in his human form , setting with Amy and a now dressed in her normal cloths, Zoey watching the news report on the brake in at the Aquarium, as there relieved faced turned into worried ones when, they released they left the shadow card behind and they won't be able to go get it tell the heat dies down.

To be continued.


	4. 3 cards in one day?

The five days we see Zoe, Amy Max and Cerberus inside Max's family's house.

Zoe walked to the kitchen closet, and took out some mops brooms dusters, and buckets, as she barked out the order, "ok Max's parents come home tomorrow so we are going to clean this place tell everything shines" she then hand the buckets mops and brooms to Amy and Max making the two sweat drop.

Cerberus start to laugh but his laughter was cut short as Zoey gave him a duster and said, "You are going to help and you are going to like it or else."

Cerberus throw the feather duster to the ground and said, "or else what?"

Zoe got mad and had fire in her eyes as she said, "or else you will end up a ripped in half plush." Cerberus then became scared for his life as he flow down, picked up the duster, and fly off and started dusting the house.

Max walked up the stairs as he said, "I'll take the up stairs"

Zoe then smiled as she said, "then Amy you take the basement and I'll do the ground floor." Amy then nodded and walked off.

Cerberus still dusting the stairs as max walked by "man this is hard." Max replied to this by saying "That's what she said." this made boy Cerberus and the still in hear shot Zoey's jaw's drop as they blushed bright blood red.

Cerberus became enraged as he yelled out 'WELL YOU STOP MAKING THOSE JOKES PLEASE?" In response Max looked back at the plush and said, "No" he then continued on his trip up the stairs.

Meanwhile with Amy in the basement.

She was dusting a self when she say a card, "it can't be could it?" she then looked it up and looked at it to see it was a clow card named The rain, "No way I have to take this to Zoey." Amy then ran off as fast as she could.

Meanwhile up stairs with Max.

We see max walking to his Room to clean it and as soon as he opened the door he say on his bed a card, "you have got to be kidding me?" He then picked it up to see it was a Clow card named The Wood.

Max then ran down starts yelling " ZOEY I FOUND A CLOW CARD!" This made both Cerberus and Zoey stop cleaning and run to meet Max.

Then coming up the stairs was Amy shouting "ZOEY I HAVE A CLOWN CARD!" this made Cerberus, Max and Zoe's jaws drop as they all met.

Cerberus watching Max and Amy hand Zoey the Wood and rain card, "what is this place a clown card magnet?" As Zoey wrote her name on the two new cards, a pink looking ball of fluff with arms legs tails and a face jumped over there faces and out an open window making all but Max's jaw drop.

Max opening the door , "looks like my house is a magnet for Clow cards, but don't just stand there we got to catch it." They all then ran after the clown card, but thanks to it's jumping ability, it was out running all of them except Max.

The card jumped over a busy street, in one leap, so max fallowed it by jumping form car roof to car roof tell he was on the other side, with only took him 5 seconds.

Zoey looked in in shock with Amy, as she said "his not in demon form so how could he do that?"

Cerberus popped his head out of Zoe's pants pocket and said, " retaining some of his demon form powers in his human form is a sign that his demon sword is evolving, there by giving him more of kurama's power."

Amy pointing down the set walk "there's a foot bridge over there, we can cross there" the two girls then ran off.

Meanwhile Max was still hot on the cards tail, but still on able to catch it.

Max as he kept jumping and moving after the leaping card, Shit I can't out move this thing, but maybe I can out think it. he then slightly turned as he moved after it making the Card turn to jump out of the way, but in the card's rush it failed to see the street light it jumped to, and hit face first on it, making it fall to the side walk knocked out cold.

Max walked up to it and picked it up and as Zoe and Amy ran up to him he crushed the thing in his hand as he whispered "return to your power confined Clow card." the little ball of fluff then transformed into a card named The jump card, He then hand the card to Zoey, "and this is card number 13."

Zoey took the card and pulled out her pen, " right but you know your swords evolving right?"

Max put his hands in his pockets as he watched Zoey write her name on the card, "yes Dear Kurama all ready told, me, by tomorrow morning I'll have a two tailed demon form and completely changed Sword." he then took Zoey's hand into his own and said, "but more importantly With this our 13th Clow Card, our magic adventure is now one fourth done."

Zoey blushed bright read as she held his hand back, looked into his eyes, witch made him look back and said, " your right."

Amy then crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "first we found out max's house is a magnet for the weird, Max is becoming a stronger demon, now they having a moment, today has be one hell of a day."

To be continued.


	5. Mind tricks,and Amy out of the closet

Jboy44 "hello everyone I would like to tell you, that in the next chapter there will be a one week time skip to summer brake, where the Float move song and voice cards will be captured."

* * *

Next day at school, we See Zoey, and Max walking hands as they walk into the school yard, and over hear everyone talking about a strange light in the woods.

Random boy said, "I'm telling you when I got close to it, looked like a flaming bear."

A second random boy looked at him and said, "no it wasn't a bear, it was a banshee."

A random girl walked over to them and said, "now it was a man with no head."

Zoey put her right hand to her chest and shook as she said, "wait there's a ghost in the woods?"

Max hold her hand tighter and said, 'Looks that why but everyone says it's something different," he then placed his hand on his chin and said, "how strange."

Amy then ran up to them and asked, "guys did you hear about the ghost?"

Zoey shook more with fear as she moved closer to max, and said, "y…es"

Max rapped his arms around her and said, "I almost forgot your afraid of ghosts."

Amy then got close to the couple and whispered out, "but I don't think it's a ghost, I think it's a Clow card."

Zoey placed her hand on her heart, signed in relief, as she whispered out, "thank goodness."

Amy rolled her eyes and whispered, "what kind of card do you think it is?"

Zoey then whispered, "there is to many people, around to ask Cerberus, so we'll have to wait tell after class."

After class we see our three heroes behind the school.

Zoey opened her back pack letting Cerberus out, as the plush flow out it asked, "what's the deal?"

Amy, looked at it and said, "We think it's a clow card."

Max, then added, "Some people said they saw a ghost in the woods, but everyone who say it says something different."

Zoey, then looked at Cerberus and asked, "Does that sound like any cards you know of?"

Cerberus rubbed his chin and said, "sounds like the Illusion, card and that one's going to be tricky because it uses mind games to battle." Cerberus then looked over to Max and acted like he snapped his fingers, and added, "but wait Fox demons are masters of illusions, so you should be able to see through it's tricks."

Zoey then grabbed Cerberus, and put him back into her bag as she said, "thanks but we're going with a group of other kids to check it out." Before the plush could do anything Zoey reshipped her backpack, and swung it on to her back, as all three of them moved out.

Once in the woods, Max was holding Zoey close, as they and Amy moved away form the other kids, and hid behind a tree.

Zoey pulled out her charm, as Max removed his gloves.

Amy looked at the couple about to use real life magic, making her ask, "how are you hiding all of this form your parents."

Zoey looked at her and said, "my parents are to busy being vets, to notice, anything," she then held out the charm, as she said, "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the Wand, the force ignite. Release!," The key then transformed into her wand.

Max, then looked at Amy as he bit his thumb and said, "ever sense my parents got out of the hospital, they haven't left there bed room," that made both Amy and Zoey shiver.

Max wiped, his blood across his tattoo and said, "rise in flames Demon king." flames then covered him, as he changed, but now his demon form had changed, his Samurai shirt now had it's sleeves ripped off, his swords sheave was now come making, it just hang onto his back, in away that broke the laws of gravity, his skin was more tan, the whisker like scars on his face where now deeper, his claws and fangs were now longer and sharper, and lastly he now had two tails.

Zoey, looked her half demon boyfriend up and down, making her cover her nose and mouth, to hide her nose bleed.

Amy, also looked Max up and down, and said, "I not straight, but I've never been temped like this." Zoey then looked over at Amy, and in shock she blinked a couple of times and asked, "say what."

Max, looked at his girlfriend and said, "dear Amy, is clearly a lesbian." Amy then nodded and added, "it's true I'm a gay girl."

Zoey then covered her mouth to stop her self form screaming, as she had flashbacks to the showers after gym class.

Flashback,

In the showers after glass we see the shower room is covered in steam so you couldn't see anything.

Zoey was washing her hair when she felt some one grab her but, making her go "EEEEEEEEP", She then heard Amy go, "sorry I can't see a thing with all of this steam, I was looking for the soup." Zoey then placed her hands on her chest and said, "thank goodness it's just you Amy, I thought I was being molested."

Amy then closer so they could make out each other's faces and said, "I would never do that, but can you hand me the soup?" Zoey then grabbed the soup she was just using and hand it to Amy, as she said, "here you go"

Amy then make the soup slip out of her fingers, as she said, "Oops" she then bend over to pick it up and when s he grabbed it, she moved her arm in away that make it touch Zoey's lady bits, making Zoey ep again, as Amy said, "Sorry"

End flashback

Zoey then hid behind Max and point to Amy as she blushed and said, "you really did dirty touch, me in the shower." Max then looked at her and raised her eye brows, "show me where she touched you."

Zoey then jumped back and covered her self and shook as she blushed, out " NO!"

Amy then said, "I'm sorry Zoey, I could help myself, I promised I won't even go near you in the shower, cross my heart." she then crossed her heart.

Zoey, still covering her self, "and if I don't" believe you," Amy quickly then said, "I still have the video of you fighting the fly card."

Max then put his hands out between the two girls and said, "as much as I would like to see this cat fight happen, we have a job to do, and I can't do it with a boner." Amy and Zoey then blushed and backed away a little.

This awkward moment soon ended with the group of kids ran past them screaming so busy running they didn't even see them.

Amy, then looked to direction, they where running away form to see a bright white light, "well your up Max, you fight me and Zoey, stay where it's safe."

Zoey then looked at her made to fists and put her foot down and said, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE I'M GOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND TO HELP HIM."

Max then plashed his hand on Zoey's shoulder, "no she's right," Amy, and Zoey then looked at him, as he added, "I'm the only one who has a chance of not falling for it's mind tricks, and their's cliffs here, I won't want, it to trick either of you to falling to your doom so Zoey you will stay here where it's safe." Zoey then put a sad look upon her beautiful face, looked away and whispered out sadly, "ok."

Max took her chin into his hand to make her look at him, he then gave her a quick, but loving kiss upon her lips and said, "don't worry my dear, I'll come back to you."

Zoey hold his hand for a moment, as she said, " I know." The two of them then locked eyes as Max walked away, only braking eye contact, and letting go of each other's hands at the last moment.

Max walked over into the bright light, to find himself, back at his house, with what looked to be his parents calling him a monster for what he's become, max just draw his sword off of his back and swung it throw the fake copies of his parents making them and the fake house disappear returning him to the woods as he said, "you'll need to do better then that to get to me, Card."

He then saw Zoey out of the corner of his eye, and turned to her to say, "Zoey I told you to stay back where it was safe."

Zoey then crossed her arms to say, " why would I listen to are even want to stand by a monster like you," Max gasped as his eyes widened, he dropped his sword and held his hear as, tears began to fall form his eyes. Zoey then turned around and said "Where over monster I'll be dating Amy after all better gay, then monster," Max closed his eyes, and then his crying stopped, as he grabbed his sword and said, "nice try card."

Zoey then turned back to him and yelled out "I'M NOT A CARD DUMP ASS!"

Max grinned as he shouldered his sword, and opened his eyes, "yes you are, after all you look like Zoey and sound like her, and you are a good acting because you had even me going for a bit, but your missing two things to be Zoey."

Zoey then looked at him and said, AND WHAT'S THAT SMART ASS!"

Max opened his eyes, "simple one I know Zoey loves, me, so I should have figured you would try this, but she won't never leave me and she sure as hell would leave me for Amy, and second, you are missing the one thing all living things have."

The Fake Zoey stepped back and nervously asked, "and what's that?"

Max then pointed to his nose, "all living things have a scent, unique to it's self, and you don't have any scent, at all." The fake Zoey then gasped, as it said, "BUT HOW?"

Max unsouldered, and said, "just like I know those copies of my parents weren't real, I'm half demon, I know who my real parents are just by looking at them, as a six sense," The fake Zoey then gasped, Max then continued with, "and as a half demon, I have a super sense of smell, and lastly I'm half Fox, demon, and fox demons are masters of illusions." Max then Stabbed his sword into the ground, and forced it's demonic powers into the ground, forcing the fake Zoey, into the form of a blob of rainbow colored, energy, as he said, "return to your power confined, Clow card." The blob then transformed, into a card that flow into Max's hand.

Max then bite his thumb and rubbed the blood on his tattoo as he said " rest in your bed of flames demon king," he then transformed back into his human form, and ran back to Zoey to give her the card.

Once back he saw Amy and Zoey looking away form each other awkwardly and he gave Zoey the card and said, "I'm back my dear." HE then gave Zoey the card as she took out her pen.

Zoey as she wrote the name on the card she asked, "how did the fight go?"

Max held her hand, "it tried to trick me into thinking you hated me, but unlike the card I know my girlfriend." Zoey then looked into his eyes rapped her arms around him, and kissed him as Max rapped his arms around her.

Cerberus crawling out of Zoey's backpack rubbed his eyes and said, " sorry I fell a sleep did I miss Max saying something about his man parts." this made Max and Zoey brake a part as they blushed bright read.

Zoey took off her backpack and throw it and Cerberus into a tree as she yelled out, "YOU RUINED THE MOMMENT, YOU TALKING TOY." A dark thunderstorm then appeared out of nowhere.

Cerberus rubbed his head and said, "crap it's the thunder card."

Max who had already transformed back into his demon form, "will I'll go hold it out Zoey, go to Amy's house and get your self a disguise, then meet me on the battle field." Zoey then nodded as she summoned the fly card, and watched Max jump fomr tree to tree after what would be there 15th and strongest card yet.

Amy getting on Zoey's now winged staff, "I have the perfect pink bunny outfit for you Zoey." Zoey then blushed as she flow off on the staff.

To be continued.

* * *

Jboy44, "well with the float, move, song and voice cards, that brings Zoey's total number of cards to 20, I know that might seam fast, but the way this story is heading, those cards, will be her saving grace."


	6. Max goes away on a silent night

A week later we see Max standing out side of his family's house with Zoey, and Amy, as his parents put trunks and suit cases, into the family car.

Zoey looked down and poked the tips of her fingers together, as she sadly said, "I can't believe your going to visit your grandma for the weekend."

Max took her right hand into his and put his other hand on her face, making her blush and look up, as Max said," I'll be gone, two days Zoey I know you can make do with out me that long." Max then gave her a kiss, and Zoey returned it, as Spike and aki saw them kissing.

Aki covered her mouth and gasped that her baby has a girlfriend, witch made her feel old, Spike's jaw dropped, at his son getting what he thought was his first kiss 5 years sooner then himself, witch also made him feel old.

Max broke the kiss and held go of his girlfriends hand as he headed to the car, and soon he got in his parents got in as well to ask him about when he and Zoey started dating on the way.

Zoe sadly sighed as she watched the car drive away, and out of sight, and once they where gone, Cerberus popped out of her backpack, and fist pumped as he yelled, "YES TWO DAYS WITH NO PENIS JOKES!"

Amy saw Zoey was made, so she slapped Cerberus to the ground, and said, "Cerberus you dick."

Zoey smiled, and looked at the know knocked at Cerberus, as she took off her backpack, bent down and picked him up as he said, "I appreciate, the thought Amy, but you still can't tell a dirty joke, like Max can," she then put Cerberus into her backpack, reshipped it put it back on and got back up.

Amy, shrugged, and said, "It was worth a try," The two friends then started walking, but Zoey knottiest something strange form the people working on building that new house down the block, making her stop.

Amy turned back and asked, "what's up Zoey?"

Zoey then point to the new house being built, and asked" Do you hear anything form that construction site?"

Amy looked at the people using normally noisy, and a little freaked said, "no but that's not right it's normal nosy as hell, after all on our way where we had to cover our ears."

Zoey then sighed out, "Clown card, and we don't have max to help us."

Amy then grabbed Zoey's arms and shook her a bit as she said, " don't' give me that crap, you beat the fly card all by yourself, with just windy, now you have 20 cards so you can take care of yourself, Zoey, so this is how it's going to work, we'll go to my place, make you a new costume, take pictures of you in it to send to max, then will go to then when Cerberus tells us what card we're dealing with when he wakes up we'll beat it, and gain your 21st card got it?" Zoey then blushed and shook her head yes.

The two girls then head to Amy's house and once in her room Amy pulled out a costume that was green boots that went over her knees, green short shorts, green long sleeve shirt, with bat rings on the back green hat, and black fingerless gloves, and she said, " go try it on."

Zoe then took to cloths and blushed as she went into Amy's bathroom to put on the costumes, and when she walked out in it, Amy took a picture of her making Zoey blush more, as she covered herself.

Cerberus then fly out of Zoey's backpack and rubbed his head and said, "Man my head hurts."

Amy then grabbed the plush, and said, " we have a clown card on the lose that can get rid of sound."

Cerberus raised an eyebrow and said, "sounds like the Silent, but the only think I know about it is Clow reed made it to get some sleep when he's Neighbors where being to loud," with this said the two girls sweat dropped.

Zoey snapped her fingers, "I got it if it likes to get rid of noise, then we can set a trap for it, in the schools baseball stadium, we can use it's speakers, some of heavy metal, to turn it into the loudest spot in town, the card should be drawn to it, so I can seal it."

Cerberus then wiggled his way out of Amy's hand and said, "that should do it."

Amy then moved to her door and said, "then we'll need some noise canceling head sets to protect our ears, so everyone split up and meet at the stadium, when the sun goes down," Cerberus and Zoey then nodded, as Zoey head to the bathroom to put her normal cloths back on.

Later that night at the School stadium we see Zoey in her bat costume with her wand unsealed, with Amy and Cerberus.

Zoey pulled out the move, card, point to the sound both and asked, "Amy you can set everything up form up there right?" Amy, then pulled out two sets of noise canceling headsets, and as she handed one set to Zoey, she said, "yes you just clow card me up there, and wait for The silent."

Zoey and Amy put on the headsets, Then Zoey tapped the move card and said, "move card move Amy up to the sound Booth," the red wings of the move card then appeared on Amy's back, making Amy hold her skirt down, as the rings moved her up to the sound booth.

Once up Amy ran inside, and took a heavy metal cd out of her pocket, and said, " show time," as she put it into the booth's disk player, making loud enough to brake glass heavy metal music play, and right away a woman with pale skin dressed in blue appeared and put her hands in a strange seal making the sound disappear.

Zoey then became to ran to the woman with her wand out and when she was close she was about to hit her with the wand as she said, " Return to your power.." but before she could finish she was pushed back to being 4 feet away, just out of her wands reach, and her clow cards feel out of her pocket.

Cerberus looked on form Zoey's back pack and thought, grate it keeps things out of reach of it didn't know that one.

Zoey quickly picked up her cards as she thought, if only Max was here, she then saw that the only one of her cards that was face up was The shadow, so she picked it up and thought, are you trying to tell, me something, well what do I have to lose. 

Zoey tapped the shadow card with her wand, and said, "shadow card extend my reach," the card then transformed into a shadow that connected Zoey's and the silent card's shadows, Zoey put her wand into the shadow making it and her hand appear on the other end, allowing her to tap the unknowing Silent card with the wands tip, as she said, " return to your power confined, Clow card." Silent then transformed back into a card as Zoey pulled her hand out of the shadow, making it return to a card.

Amy say that Zoey got the card so she quickly turned off the music and took off her headphones as she said, "I know we could do it with out Max."

Zoey took off her headset and picked up the Silent card, and took a pen, out, and said, "and this makes 21 cards," with her name now written on it she put it away, and pulled out the fly card.

Zoey tapped the fly card with her wand and said, "Fly card give my wand wings," and as soon as her wand had wings she got on it and used it to fly up to the sound booth to pick up Amy.

Amy quickly got on the wand and said, "Told you we could do it with out Max Zoey."

Zoey as she flow away, "I know but it's just not the same with out him."

To be continued.


	7. Sword and flowers

A couple of days later we see Max getting out of the car as he returned home and Zoey running up to him and hugged him.

Max returned the hug, as Zoey smiled and said, " I missed you," Max then replied with," I missed you more."

Zoey blushes as she broke the hug and took Max's hand into her own and said, " come on Amy wants us to meet her at her house."

Max looked at her and raised an eye brow, "wait sense when do you know where she lives?" Zoey giggled out, "oh she took me there to get ready to captor this," She then pulled out the silent card, she then added, "now come on," she then pulled him along tell they came to that giant mansion across town and Zoey stopped and said, " this is Amy's house surprise she's rich."

Max's jaw dropped as he heard Kurama in his head say, Got dam this place is bigger then my old palace, she's like my old friend Matatabi a weaker power, who was a princess looking for her own princess, come to think of it she kind of smells like her too.

The gates then opened, so as Max and Zoey walked in hand in hand Max asked, and how can that be she doesn't have a demon blade mark? Kurama then responded with No but Matatabi got a human male to be her sperm donor, so she could have a baby, with was a hanyo baby, So Amy could be her descended, who's demon blood is long sense gone.

Max did not reply and instead walked with Zoey into the bigger then his house living room where Amy was setting along.

Max then took a quick sniff of the air and said, "wait the three of us are the only ones here?"

Amy then let out a sad sigh as she said, " well my parents are always gone and they just fired all the workers, because they like to get a completely new staff every 3 years."

Zoey, just blinked not knowing what to say.

Max then spotted a sword shaped brooch on the table in a box and asked, "that's that?"

Amy looked at it and pulled the box to her and said, "my mom dropped it off it's some kind of brooch," she then picked it up and Amy's eyes quickly turned blank as the brooch transformed into a full sized European rapier that's hilt and hand-guard resemble Clow's wing emblem, that now rested in Amy's left hand.

Cerberus then popped his head out of Zoey's back pack and said, "oh crap it's the sword card." Amy then charged at Zoey only for Max to transform and block the blade with his own over sized katana, as he said, " Amy what's gotten into you."

Cerberus then yelled out, " It's not her the wild sword card is using her to face to strongest Swords men it can fine, and be careful the sword card turns it's user into a master swordsmen."

Amy then jumped back and grabbed the handle with both hands and pointed the blade at max, who now shouldered his blade, and said, "master swords men I don't think so when not swinging ones blade, you rest it on your shoulder as not to wear out the limits of ones arms to fast, so I clearly have the advantage in skill, and as a man it goes with out saying I have the advantage of size over any girl." Zoey quickly blushed when she realized that size comment was about both his sword and his man parts.

Cerberus became in raged as he said, "STOP THE PENIS JOKES!"

Amy then charged at Max with an upwards swing of the blade only for max to use his right hand witch held his sword to block her attack, and witch a fast kick he kicked the sword card form Amy's hand and grabbed it in his free hand and placed both swords in the scissor position at Amy's neck and said, "you've lost card not let go of my friend."

Amy's eyes then returned to normal as she fell backwards, and the Sword card transformed back into a card, witch he throw to Zoey.

Zoey pulled out her pen and quickly wrote her name on it as Max returned to normal.

Zoey, did a happy jump and said, "and that makes 22 cards out of 52, we're almost half way done."

Amy then got up and rubbed her head as she said, " what happened."

Max, looked at her and said," the brooch was a clow card named the sword, witch took over your mind and made you a mindless sword swing bitch, that I had to beat in a sword fight to save your brain and captor the card."

Amy then got up and duster herself off and said, "ok" making Max Zoey and Cerberus fall backwards in shock of how easily she took it.

Amy watched her friend, get themselves up as she said, "there's a flower festival down town who about we all, go?"

Zoey then grabbed on to max's arms "grate idea Amy, it can be me and Max's second date."

Max's eyes widen as he thought that's right I haven't taken her anywhere sense the battle with watery.

Amy then smiled and said, " then let's go."

The three friends then head, out and once they were their they saw all different kinds of flowers raining down form the sky.

Cerberus popped out of Zoey's backpack and said, " I smell clow card."

Max put his hand on his head and stumbled backwards a bit.

Zoey looked at her boyfriend worriedly and asked, "max what's wrong."

Max put his other hand on his head and fell down flat on his but and said, "it's the flowers my demon sense of smell, can detect all of there scents and it's overwhelming."

Amy spot what looked like a woman dancing on the roof of a building throwing flowers and said, " I sees our card."

Zoey took her key necklace into her hand and said, "no one messes with my bow, Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the Wand, the force ignite. Release!" it then turned into her staff.

Zoey then pulled out the illusion and fly cards and she throw the illusion card into the air and said, " Illusion card, cover for me, release and dispel." the illusion card then covered the festival in an illusion to stop them form seeing Zoey fight the card.

Zoey then used the fly card to give her staff wings, and flow up to the buildings roof to face the card, but when she got to the roof and off her staff she say the card was just dancing like a happy little girl.

AS Zoey resealed the fly card the card say her bowed and ask, "care to dance miss?"

Zoey blushed as she was freaked out a bit and shocked that a card didn't want to fight so not knowing what else to say, she said "ok" the card then grabbed her hands and start to dance with the now blushing Zoey.

The card spun Zoey and asked , "my names the flower what's your's?"

The now truly embarrassed Zoey replied, "Zoey drake, and I'm don't want to sound rude, but the festival is kind of covered in to many flowers, and people are getting sick form all the conflicting flower scents."

The flower card dipped Zoey, and put a rose in her own, mouth, making this a dirty dance, making Zoey's blush grow, as the card asked, "oh my I was so caught up in the moment, I for got to figure that, miss I won't throw anymore today."

The now embarrassed to the point of not being able to ever dance with anyone again, Zoey then said, "well I'm kind of the card captor, so," before she could finish the flower card put her hand on Zoey's but making Zoey blush more, and said, "then well captor me miss cute but." she then broke away form the now blushing more then ever Zoey and bowed.

Zoey tapped the woman on the head with her wand, turning her into a card, making the flowers disappear.

Zoey quickly resealed the illusion card, and wrote her name on flower, and with her embarrassing blush she said, "good think no one saw that."

Max in his demon form then appeared to her right making Zoey jump as he said, "I saw all of it."

Zoey then past out form the embarrassment.

To be continued


	8. shield light dark way way done

The next day we see Zoey relaxing in her room after school when her cell phone rang.

Zoey answered it and said, "hello?," and one the other end was Amy saying, "I have a problem get over here as fast as you can and please don't bring max because this is no time for penis jokes." Amy then hung up on Zoey.

Zoey grabbed her back pack that held Cerberus, "come on little better, Amy needs our help."

As soon as she got to Amy's mansion, Zoey knocked on the door, and in a second Amy opened it and pulled her inside.

Amy pulled Zoey along, to her basement and said, "it's in there" Amy then opened her basement door to revile a strange, floating wing looking shield in front of a box.

Cerberus then popped his head out of Zoey's backpack and said, " the shield card the only thing that can broke it is the sword card." Zoey ten grabbed her charm necklace, and said "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the Wand, the force ignite. Release!" it then transformed into her clow rod, and she took out the sword card.

Zoey tapped the sword card with her clow rod, as she said, " sword card, become my blade, release and dispel," the card then transformed into a sword witch Zoey grabbed in her free hand.

Zoey then walked down and put the tip of the sword to the shield, and slowly she pushed the blade throw the shield as she said, "return to your power confined, Clow card." the shield then transformed into a card witch flow to Zoey.

Zoey resealed the sword card, as she say a small jewelry behind where the shield use to be making her ask, "What's in the box and why was the shield protecting it?" Zoey then wrote her name on the shield card, as Amy walked over to it and picked it up, as she said, "it's my dead grandmothers necklace it's all I have left of her."

Cerberus, then popped his head out again and said, "and the shield card love to protect and stop anyone form coming near something pressure to a person."

Zoey was about to reseal her wand as she said, "and this makes 24 cards." Before she could finish resealing her wand to female voice said, "not so fast." this made both Amy and Zoe turn back to see two woman one in a white dress, and the other in a black one.

The woman in the white dress said, "I am the Light," the black dressed lady then said, " and I am the dark the twins of the clow cards." The Light then said, " and for coming this far," the dark then took over, " we would like to give our selves to you Card captor." the two woman then turned into cards and flow into Zoey's right hand.

Zoey wrote her name on the cards and said, " well I stand corrected this makes 26 cards, we are half way done."

To be continued.


	9. time for the time card

The fallowing day we see Max Zoey, and Amy leaving school.

Zoey held on to her backpack tight as she walked down the side walk with Amy, and Max as she sighed out, "I thought the bell would never ring."

Amy walked close behind her, and said, "Tell me about it." she then looked to her right to see an old lady waving at her so Amy waved back.

Max walked beside Zoey, and grabbed her hand, and said, " tell me about it, and you remember it's new years tonight right."

Zoey then stopped making Max come to a halt, along with her, and as her voice took on a sad tone she said, "Yeah, to night will be the first year with out Rex." Max then held her close and kissed her on the head, making Zoey blush.

Amy snapped her fingers, "I Got it, let's all meet back at my place for a little new years, party just the three of us and Cerberus."

Zoey smiled and said, " sounds nice"

12 hours later, we see the 3 friends plus Cerberus at Amy's house watching the ball drop in Time square and all four of them said, "three , two one HAPPY NEW YEARS."

All four of them then found themselves back in on the side walk leaving school with Amy waving to that old lady.

Max and Zoey looked around slightly freaked out while Amy looked just find.

Amy looked at them, "What's wrong guys?"

Max looked at her " we where just at your house watching the ball drop in time square"

Amy crossed her arms " your crazy we just left school."

Cerberus then popped his head out of Zoey's backpack and said, "no he's not crazy, you just don't have any magic powers, so you unaware, a clow card just literally turned back the clock."

Zoey looked at Cerberus and aid, " wait a clow cards can effect time?"

Cerberus then looked back at her, "yes, the darkness Clow card set with is the dark card and all darks under her control, all effect space and time, but lucky for us controlling time takes a lot of power, so looks like what I'm guessing is the time card can only move time back 12 hours at max, I hope."

Amy raised an eye brow before saying "if it controls time how can we beat it."

Cerberus "simple we now have the dark card she can stop all cards under her form using there powers, but Dark, and her twin light never to or go anywhere with out each other, so they have to be released and sealed at the same time witch means it'll take more time for Zoey to release them, witch gives time more time to rewind time., "

Max held on to Zoey's hand, "so then I'll use my powers to keep it form focusing on controlling time long enough for Zoey to release the twins

Cerberus put his hand on his chin and thought about it and said, " that could work"

Zoey looked at them as they continued walking, "but how to we find it."

Max looked at his girlfriend and said, "think about it dear, the darkness cards like dark, and shadow always like card places, and they always appear in a place that matches what ever theme there powers, like how the flower card appeared in a flower festival."

Zoey stopped and put her finger on her chin, "ok so if The card we're looking for is under dark then it's a darkness card, and it would be someplace dark, that would match it's time power." she then thought about it for while but when it hit her snapped her fingers and said, " a clock tower."

Cerberus nodded his head and said, " sounds right, and where are all the clock towers in this town?"

Amy then snapped her fingers and said, " the only clock tower in town is the schools, So lets go to my place get Zoey into costume, then see if we're right, about where it is before we all go back in time, and I forget everything again."

Later on at Amy's place we see Zoey dressed in what looked like a white tutu, with fairy wings on the back holding her wand embarrassed, and blushing form the way Max who was in his demon form was looking at her,

Max hold his hand in his chin as he looked Zoey up and down as he said, "while 'it's going to be very hard tonight'" Zoey then had a nose bleed form that's double meaning.

Amy sweat dropped as she said, "most you do that." Max then looked at her and said, "yes, now dear you might want to use the illusion card to cover us as we fly to the school clock tower on your staff dear."

Zoey then nodded as she pulled out the fly and illusion card and throw them into the air and tapped them with her wand as she said, "fly card give my wand wings, illusion card cover us form view, fly and illusion release and dispel." Zoey's wand then grow wings as the wand Zoey Amy and max vanished for view.

The window then opened signaling they had begun to fly.

Once they made it to the clock tower it was ten pm, the young team where all alone in the tower looking at all of the over sized gears as they walked throw it tell someone setting down holding a clock appeared, and when they got close they could see it was an old man.

The old man turned his head, but before Cerberus Zoey, Amy and Max could come into his field of view they all ducked behind a gear.

While hiding behind the gear Zoey pulled out the light and dark cards and tapped them with her wand as she whispered, "light card dark card, bind the time card, and stop him form using his magic, light dark release and dispel."

The twin cards Light and dark then appeared along side Time card and grabbed his arms, making the old man struggle.

Max then grabbed his sword and raced to the card who looked like an old man and stuck his sword into the cards chest as he said, " return to your power confined Time card." The old man then transformed into a card, and flow into max's hand as the light and dark cards disappeared.

Max then ran back with the card to see Zoey panting so he helped her up and said, "Zoey what's wrong."

Cerberus then flow up to max's face, " nothing she's just used up way to much of her magic using the twins is all." Max then kiss Zoey on the head and handed her the card.

Amy handed Zoey a pen and said, 'that's card number 27."

Zoey smiled a weak smile as she wrote her name on the time card and said, "we're over half way there, now some one please catch me." She then past out into Max's arms dropping her pen and the card.

Max held her bridal style and said, "Amy you look after the wand and the clow cards tonight, I'll get Zoey home, and make sure she gets changed." he then vanished form site.

Amy looked mad and said, "That perverts going to look at her naked I know it." Cerberus then said, "so what you did the same thing and your not dating her." Amy then looked down ashamed and said, "good point."

To be continued.


	10. animal's talk the power card

The fallowing night we see Max setting on his bed sweating and panting as he held his chest and thought, Dam it Kurama, how much longer is this sword evolution going to take?

Kurama laughed out throw his and max's mind link just a couple more hours now man up the more tails of my you get the longer this is going to take, so toughen up kid your now one third to having all of my powers and being a demon lord.

Max then held his chest in pain and said, "right."

Next morning we see Max Zoey and Amy's class on a field trip to the zoo.

Max looked at two lions growling over food but to him it sound like they where saying,, 'the foods mine, no it's mine.' Max cleaned his ears and hit the side of his head to see if something was in it, when Kurama said, You now have one third of my power kid your demon enough to understand animals.

Max felt a little weird out as he walked to Zoey and Amy, and whispered to them, "my demon sword evolved again last night, and looks like I gained the ability to understand animals."

Amy and Zoey both raised an eyebrow and said, "really prove it?"

A lout Elephant trumpeting sound was then heard and everyone ran to see an elephant was one top of the zoo entrance, and to Max it sound like the elephant was saying 'help a little girl in a pink dress throw me up here."

Max then pulled Amy and Zoey away to where no one else was and said, " the elephant said a little girl in a pink dress throw him up there." Before Zoey and Amy could react Cerberus popped out of Zoey's back pack and said, "That sounds like the power card, and looks like you got your demon power of animal talking Max good for you."

Zoey and Amy's face changed to have 'I can't believe this' written on them.

Max, then crossed his arms and smirked, as he said, "I told you so, now let's find this card."

Cerberus crossed his arms and said, "It's not that simple the power card is invisible, unless, you challenge it to a contest of strength , and tell it what the contest is."

Max then bit his thumb and removed his glove and moved the blood over the tattoo on the back of his hand and said, "rise in flames demon king." he then transformed into his demon form but now he had 3 tails, his hair was longer and now fell down and end past his neck but his hair still hade it's spikiness.

Max smirked, " then Power card I challenge you to a tug of war." a little girl in a pink dress then appeared and started juggling the elephants and said, "sounds fun." she then put the elephants down.

Zoey's jaw dropped as the little girl pulled out a rope and said, "how can something so cute, be so powerful?" Amy watched Max and the power card grab the ends of the rope and stretch it out as far as it could, then she whispered to Zoey, "use the time card to help Max."

Zoey then nodded yes as she held her key charm in her hand and said, "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the Wand, the force ignite. Release! " the charm then transformed into her wand and as she watched Max and the power card match each other in the tug a war she pulled out the time card and hit it with the wand as she said, "Time card stop time release and dispel time card."

Time then froze and Zoey picked up the power card and moved her closer to max and made her lean forwards a little, before time started again and the power card fell down flat on her face.

Zoey then tapped the girl on the back of the head with her wand and said, "you lose your turn return to your power confined, clown card." The power card then turned into a card and flow into Zoey's hand.

Max returned to human form as Zoey wrote her name on the card and said, "and that's card number 28."

Zoey then resealed her wand and put up the card, and smiled as she said, " we're almost out of the 20s."

Amy, "good thing everyone is too focused on trying to get the elephants off the roof to look this way."

To be continued.


	11. space pirates return,30 cards captured

One afternoon we see Amy Max Zoey, and Cerberus, all gathering in Amy's living room.

Zoey sat down on the couch and crossed her legs as she said, "ok we all know why where here it's time to talk about the Clow cards."

Amy sat down on a chair as she asked, "Yes why do they always seam to find us?"

Cerberus flow over to Amy and said, "they don't find us they find Zoey."

Zoey gasped, and asked, "What do you mean." Max then sat down next to her and said, "I think he means sense you set them free and you have the wand they're trying to test you to see if you can be there new master."

Cerberus crossed his arms and turned to Zoey and added, "His right, and now's as good as time as any to tell you I'm not the only guardian of the cards." Amy and Zoey gasped as Max just raised an eyebrow.

Cerberus, "clow reed made me so I could choice someone who would use the cards for good to take his place, but I can only pick a candidate, the other guardian Yue who doesn't wish for there to be a new master of clow, is the Judge and when you have all 52 cards he will appear to test you Zoey, and he hates girls."

While Zoey and Amy covered there mouths in worry Max just said, "he sounds gay."

Cerberus, "that he is," this just made Zoey raise an eyebrow as she added, "a girl staff to use the cards and a gay man guardian, Clow reed was gay too wasn't he?"

Cerberus just flow to Zoey and said, "I'm not to sure on that one."

Amy then looked out the window s to see mist roll in form nowhere, "there won't happen to be a mist card would there?" Cerberus just nodded as the mist entered the room.

Zoey unsealed her wand and pulled out the shadow card as she said, "I got it," She then tapped shadow with her wand and said, "Shadow card, capture the mist, relies and dispel." The shadow card then appeared and made a dome of shadows that trapped the mist inside, the clow card then made the sphere get small tell a flash came form inside of it.

Shadow card then opened the sphere to revile a card witch it handed to Zoey.

Amy handed Zoey a pin and said, "and that's card number 29.'

As Zoey wrote her name on the mist card Max pulled out a card, and said, "no it's number 30, I captured the Storm card last night."

Zoey took the card form Max and as she wrote her name on it she said, "so that was what was up with that storm form last night."

Cerberus looked at them and said, "and that's the last wind card, and you need to know Yue can control the darkness wind and water cards,"

Max then took Zoey's hand into his own as he said, "well if that's the last wind card then, that makes you my mistress of the wind." Zoey blushed at the word mistress, as Amy said, "Well at lest it wasn't one of his penis jokes."

Max then pulled a now blushing bright red Zoey in to his lap and kissed her.

Cerberus flow over to Amy and whispered to her, "should we be watching this?"

Amy, "I'm not sure."

What looked like a shooting star then flow through the sky, tell it crashed into the hills making Max and Zoey break there kiss."

Cerberus, " what is that."

Zoey pulled out the fly card, " something I hope it isn't, "fly card give my wand wings relies and dispel."

Amy opened the window as Max changed into his demon form.

Zoey, "Amy me and Max will check this out you and Cerberus stay here."

Amy, looked down, " ok"

Zoey then sat down on her wand with Max and Flow out the window, and to where what ever fell form the sky crashed landed, and when they got there they say a pod with the spectral space pirates symbol on it, making both of them gasp.

They then heard a voice say, " go spectral stinger." Both then turned around to see foolscap and Armatus who was shooting crystal arrows at them form it's tail.

Zoey quickly tapped the shield card with her wand making it appear to block the attack.

Foolscap looked at the shield and said, " what the?"

Max then jumped out for behind the shield with his sword covered in lighting as he trusted his blade forwards into Armatus head and said, "lighting strike." Max's blade then used chomps old attack turning the dinosaur into a card, Max then swung his sword up cutting off Foolscaps right arm and wing, making the alien fall down in pain.

Zoey then looked to her right to see the Armored Brontosaurus so she quickly pulled out the arrow and lighting cards and tapped them with her wand, "lighting arrow cards combo strike release and dispel." A little girl holding a bow and arrow then appeared and the arrow became covered with lighting as she fired it right in the brontosaurus' heart shocking it to death making it turn into a card.

Specter then flow down to Zoey crying like a little baby saying "now could you do that to my brontikens."

Zoey had a sweat drop as she said, "fire two," the little girl with the bow and arrow then fired an arrow throw Specter's head, making him fall down dead.

Max, stood close by Zoey as he was sniffing the air like some kind of animal, "I know you two are here so come on out for faces my flames," his sword then covered it's self in black fire.

Gavro then fly out with Gigas, "why you look different some how and how you do that?"

Max then swung his sword in an arc and said, "Getsuga tensho," a black flaming crescent moon shaped blade then fired off form the sword cutting Gigas and Gavro in half, making the dinosaur turn into a card.

Zoey, " ok that just leaves one."

Sheer then walked out with her hands up holding maximus' card in one hand and waving a white flag in the other, "I give what happened to you kids I don't know but I know when I'm had," She then throw Zoey her dino's card and her card activator and added, "where just take all of our cards and activators and go."

Max who is gathering all the dino cards and activators up, "fine but we best not see you again." Sheer then nodded and said, "you won't."

Sheer then flow away, as Zoey resealed her clow cards and said, "well those monsters won't be hurting anyone any more."

Max, nodded as he growled like an animal pinned Zoey to the ground and kissed her making Zoey's face light up bright red.

To be continued.


	12. the erase

We See Zoey and Max walking form the d-lab, to school.

Max, " Well we've given Reese the Space pirate cards and activators I hope she can figure out how they work."

Zoey nodded as she said, "yes," they then stopped when they over hear a two say something about a ghost witch made Zoey shiver.

Person one, "my sister went in to that old cave on the end of town, last night and she never came back that ghost got her I'll, telling you."

Person two, "I'm sorry about your sister, but that's just silly."

Max held on to the now shaking Zoey and said, "you know we're going to have to go to that cave tonight right." Zoey then shock like a leaf as she nodded yes.

Later that night we See Zoey in normal cloths, with her wand released holding on to Max in his demon form as she kept shaking in fear, as Amy walked up form behind, asked, "what kind of clow card can make people disappear?"

Cerberus then flow out of Zoey's pocket and said, "the Erase it can erase anything and unless someone tells her to unease them, in time they will be lost forever."

Amy then started to fake making her and everyone scream, as she finally vanished, making Zoey scream and try to run only for Max to grab her by the arm and pull her along as he said, "Zoey we need to save Amy, and we know this isn't a ghost it's a card, so calm yourself."

Cerberus, then added, "he's right me and Max's magic will keep us save for awhile, but you own the dark card that's the erase cards boss so you can't be effected but it."

Max then pulled his shaking and trying to run scared girlfriend Zoey along tell they came to what was a pond inside of the cave with a small shrine on the other side. Cerberus then screamed as he disappeared.

Zoey screamed, and tried to run saying, " well that's it we can't get it," only for Max to still hold on to her as he said, "Zoey you're the only one who can save everyone this card has taken away." He then picked her up jumped up did a half flip so he was upside down still holding Zoey tight as he could kick off the cake's sealing and did one last half flip as he landed on his feet on the other side.

Max then put Zoey down on her feet, as Zoey asked, " what do you mean me?," she then screamed and cried her eyes out as Max was starting to vanish.

Max looked at her and said, "Zoey please clam down over come your fears and find the card and capture my life and the lives of that person's sister, Amy Cerberus and who knows who many other people depend on it," he then completely vanished.

Zoey fell to her knees and cried as she heard a laugh come form the shrine so Max grabbed her wand tightly stood up and growled and said, " IT"S NOT FUNNY YOU FUCKING PAPER BITCH."

Zoey then ripped the door on the shrine open to reveal a girl who was glowing in a jesters outfit, and Zoe grabbed her by the shirt and said, "GIVE ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND BEST FRIEND PET AND ANYONE ELSE YOU MADE VANISH," She then head the girl in the head with her wand as she said, "RETURN TO YOUR POWERS CONFINED BITCH."

The erase card then transformed into a card and flow into Zoey's hand as Max Cerberus Amy and anyone else who the erase card erased returned.

Max then smiled as he put a hand on Zoey's shoulder making Zoey turn to see him with made Zoey smile as she cried and humped into his arms.

Zoey, held on to Max tight and cried out, "never leave me."

Max held her tight and kissed her on the head as he said, "don't' worry I won't."

Cerberus, "the erase also erases memories so only people with magic should remember anyone was ever missing."

The next day in school we see the Max Zoey and Amy's teacher Michelle, said, " settle down class, We getting a new foreign student today who is very high class, so class please welcome your new class made straight form India princess Meena."

Max and Zoey's eye's then widened, as they saw there friend Meena walk into the room.

Meena then bowed and took a seat next to Max and as she walked by Meena winked at Max, making him blush and making Zoey grind her teeth, and make a fist as she became so filled with rage her face said, 'how there that royal bitch make a move on my man. "

Kurama then said to Max there mind link, "time to toughen up boy because shit just got real, this new girl is challenging Zoey for the right to be your mate, this is going to be a long mentally and some times physically painful war that may break your will, rob you of your honor and torture on your man parts if this Meena girl tries to seduce you."

Max then replied to Kurama with ,then I'm screwed and not in the good way. to witch Kurama simple said, "yes"


	13. Zoey's thoughts

After school we see one pissed off Zoey standing with her arms crossed right in front of Meena with Max and Amy right behind her.

Zoey, had fire in her eyes and yelled out, "MEENA MAX IS MY BOYFRIEND SO BACK OFF HIM!"

Meena smiled and crossed her arms, as she giggled a little Max Zoey yell " WHAT"S SO FUNNY!"

Meena then giggled out, " Zoey I go both ways and I've had a crush on you and max sense I first saw you so my biggest dream is for us to share Max and each other."

Everyone's jaw dropped as Zoey who's gone form pissed off to freaked hid behind Max.

Kurama who was in shock, Who could have seen that one coming, your luckier then I thought kit.

Amy grow mad and yelled out, " HA WE ALREADY HAVE ONE GIRL WHO"S HITTING ON ZOEY AND THAT'S ME SO BACK OFF, WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER!"

Meena, "ok then you can share max and Zoey with me then too, miss."

Amy's jaw dropped as her mind became filled with lots of dirty thoughts, tell she fell backwards, unconscious with a nose bleed.

Max stood there silently as Meena walked away giving Max a wink then blowing Zoey a kiss.

Zoey blinked twice before she passed out.

Max catch Zoey before she could fall, as he said, "no one could have saw that one coming."

Later that day

Zoey was in her room trying to do her homework but she was to busy, saying, "stupid Meena and her hitting on both me and Max, for crying out loud she's a princess show some class, lady, and stupid pervy Amy, passing out with a nose bleed, I know she was thinking about me meena Max and her doing it."

Zoey then blushed and shook her head, "Why me, why do weird things always happen to me." She then saw 6 glowing balls floating around her, so she quickly unsealed her wand and tapped one of the balls with the wand and said, "I'm in now mood so return to your power confined." The glowing balls then transformed into the glow card, witch flow to Zoey.

Zoey sighed as she wrote her name on it and said, " and card number 32, just 20 more cards tell I have to fight some kind of gay angel like monster to keep the cards and if I lose I die, WHY DOES ALL THIS MESSED UP SHIT FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME!?"

Zoey then put her hand on her heart and took a deep breath before relaxing and saying, " well it's not just me, it's Max too, after all he became a demon to help me, and I do truly love, him, after all I keep having the same dream ever night, Max in demon form as an adult with nine tails, and an adult me with fox ears and tails on our wedding night.

Zoey then blushed as she imaged what Max's future self would look like, witch she thought it would be a stronger looking guy with dark grey skin the black coat like outfit with no sleeves, and no shirt instead, she pictured the future Max, would rap him the upper half of his body in bandages in place of a shirt, she imaged him with black hair fox ears and nine fire tipped black tails, and finally a Katana sword with was as long as he was tall, and about 3 foot wide, witch's blade was coming out of what looked like a fox skull complete with a spinal cord as a handle, and finally the bandages would cover his neck and face only leaving his glowing blood red eyes visible.

Zoey then held her nose and blushed as she had a nose bleed, "bad thoughts Zoey bad thoughts, now's not the time to think about that. Your only 13 once this mess is over with your have the rest of your life for that."

Zoey then looked over at a picture of the old D-team, the alpha gang, the parents, and the dinosaurs before Rex, Alpha gang and the dinosaurs, left, and she thought out aloud, "I wonder who they're doing in the future, and if the old ladies is still alive or not."

Zoey then smiled as she know some how in the future Ursula heard that and was screaming 'how called me an old lady' right now.

Zoey, "good times, and at lest with a time controlling card and a future time traveling card, please a demons live spanned, if we made it throw this one me and Max will see you again rex, and I can't wait to rub Max in the old ladies face."

Meanwhile in the far off future

Ursula was a sleep in her bed when out of nowhere she said in her sleep, "I'm not an old lady!"

Meanwhile back with Zoey

Zoey turned back to her homework and said, "well I best finish this so I don't get detention, leaving Meena free to hit on my Max."

To becontinued


	14. Fight card Z

When Zoey finished her home work, her cell phone rang so she answered it and said, "hello?"

Amy's voice, " Zoey it's me Amy get here, fast we have a kung fu fighting clown card lose into the park , and get back we haven't been able to get him on the phone."

Zoey said, " right" she then hung up and pulled out the fly cards

Meanwhile in the park

We see Amy hanging up her phone up, as she watched the fight card kung fu fight with Meena.

Meena went to kick the fight card in the head just for the card to duck and grab her leg, so Meena moved her leg down making her flip over out of the cards striking rang before she could be hit.

Amy, " how does a princess who gets no free time learn how to fight, like a fucking, Z-fighter?"

Amy moving to the left to avoid the Fight cards fists, "when my father died so my monk uncle took over tell I turn 18, and he made me train, and we're going to have a long talk about all of this later.

The fight card jumped back and cupped it's hands together as a ball of energy formed between it's hands and it said, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" The energy ball then fired off form the cards hands and head right for Meena.

Meena's eye's widened as she moved to the right and ducked to move and avoided the blast.

Amy's eyes widened, "ok the cards a Z-fighter too."

Meena, smiled and said, " so the Street fighter want to be knows how do use chi, your not the only one bitch," Meena got into a wolf like striking position, as her hands and feet glow, "WOLF FANG FIST!" she then ran at the card at super human speed and hit the Card with lots rapid clawing punched tell she finished off with a double palm strike posing the card back.

Zoey who appeared on her winged wand with Max in his demon form, "ok sense when did we step into dragon ball." Max then jumped off the wand an d helped Zoey, down, "I don't know but Kurama told me everyone has power inside them that some call chi, some call chakra and it can be used for attacks, but most humans don't know about them witch reminds me I need to work on my chi based attacks, after all my lighting blade isn't going to cut it for ever. "

Zoey nodded as she watched the fight.

The fight card panted and whipped it's bleeding lip as she watched Meena panting, and said, "not back bitch." this made Zoey, Max, and Amy's eyes widened, "CLOW CARDS CAN TALK!"

The fight card glow a little bit, "you know what time to finish you off girly MAD RUSH," the card then ran at super speed at Meena and with one super powered punched knocked Meena knock and out, making the card say, "K.O KUNG FU BITCH!"

Max, then yelled out, " that wasn't funny witch."

The fight card then turned to see Max, "a half demon sounds like a fun fight, but to make it fair, either drop the sword, or give me the sword card."

Max then unhooked his sword, and said, "fine then."

Kurama then spoke to max throw there mind link, you don't know any demonic moves other then the charged saber move, your not ready for a pro chi user.

Max then smirked and replied, then I'll just have to go with instinct then won't I.

The fight card watched as Max got into fighting position, and said, "READY FIGHT!," she then charged at Max, ready to punch him only for max the catch the fits, so the Clow card to punch again, only for max to catch that one and they did this over and over again, at super speed.

The fight card then quickly tried to try Max off, with a kick but max raised his leg to block it making the card growl as it jumped back and cuffed it's hands together and called out "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!," the energy blast then fired off at Max.

Max jumped back and got into the air quickly avoiding the blast, and out of instinct Max dug his claws into the skin of his arm making it bleed and he flashed, with his blood covered claw as he called out, "BLADES OF BLOOD." five blades made form demonic energy and blood then fired form makings fingers heading right for the fight card.

The fight card quickly fired off another Kamehameha wave, destroying the blades.

Max handled on his feet and his left hand and said, "that's quite a powerful attack you have there, most take a lot out of you?"

The fight card panted like it couldn't breath, "no it doesn't I can do that all day."

Max moved his fingers like his claws just sprung form his finger tips as he said, "then let's see with my demonic powers I should be able to copy that fang fist move Meena used with out any chi." he then charged at the Fight card at super human speed and used lots of rapid clawing punched on the lady fighter before hitting it in the chest with a double palmed strike made even more deathly by his real claws sending a bleeding fight card flying back to lay next to Meena."

Max walked to the fallen card as it kept failing to stand, "My real claws would have do more harm do you sense they drew blood with each strike but I held back so it did the same amount of damage as Meena's Wolf fang fist, but it still took way more out of you do you know why?"

The fight card now on it's hands and knees, "I don't know my body heals completely after each battle I win."

Max smirked, "yes your body but not your charka network, or as you would call it your chi level, that can only come back in time, so while you do know the most powerful attacks, and know how to use them effectively, Clow reed most have left out the knowledge of how long it takes to recharge after using a chi attack, or he may just not have know about it, after all chi or as it's also know as chakra isn't used for magic."

The fight card standing up weakly, and walked to Max, "now I'm the ultimate fighter."

Max held his hands apart form each other, "let's see now how did you use that chi blast, you first moved your chi into your hands," Max's hands glow red as a red ball appeared in between his hands, "made it into a ball and then you throw it, I know mine isn't the same as yours but it'll do," He then used both of his hands to throw his energy ball at the fight card making her turn into a card.

The fight card then flow to Max, as he Zoey ran up to him and took it form him, and wrote her name on it as Meena stood up holding her right shoulder.

Amy "MEENA?!"

Meena smiled, "relax my shoulder just hurts it's not broken and So Max you're a demon, that makes you twice as sexy." Max then put his sword back on his back, as an mad as Hell Zoey growled at Meena.

Zoey tapped her 33rd card the fight, card and the power card with her wand as she said, "fight card give me your fighting skills and strength and power card empower me release and dispel." the two cards then glow and went inside of Zoey, who then right away charged a super sized Kamehameha wave, and said, "time to die kung fu bitch."

Max rolled his eyes as Zoey fired it and Meena bent over back words to avoid the attack, "Come on Amy we got to pull them apart before the park goes form damaged to destroyed. "

And after 3 hours of pulling Meena and Zoey apart they spend 2 more powers fixing the part so know one knows what happened that night.

To be continued


	15. Locked and a sleep

Jboy44 "I'm going to skip the loop card so Zoey's card count is at 34 at the start of this chapter"

Zoey was in her room and just finished getting dress when she turned to leave for school and found her door locked, "I didn't lock this thing."

Zoey looked down and saw a freaky looking lock on her door, "Clow card should have know." She then walked to her back pack and pulled out a just waking up Cerberus.

Cerberus rubbed his eyes, and said "what's up?"

Zoey, "a card's locked me in my room that's what's up."

Cerberus as he falls back to sleep, "that's just the lock card your wand in it's charm form is the key to open it."

Zoey then put Cerberus back in her pack back and took off the necklace that held her want charm.

Zoey put the charm into the lock as she said, "let's hope this works," and before she could finish the lock transformed into a card and flow into her free hand.

Zoey put back on her necklace and opened her door as she pulled out her pen, "and that's Card number 35." With her name now written on the lock card she put it in her back pack with the other 34 cards, and walked down the stairs and left the house on her way to school.

When Zoey got to School she saw everyone form the students to the teachers where a sleep, "what the?" a little fair looking girl then flow up and throw dust over Zoey making her feel sleepy.

Cerberus flow out of Zoey's back pack and said, " Zoey it's the sleep card quickly use shield before you fall a sleep forever!"

Zoey released her want and pulled out the shield card just to collapse as her want touched the card, and she said while falling a sleep, "shield protect me release and dispel."

The shield card appeared above Zoey protecting her form the sleeps spell, allowing her to get up much to the Fair looking sleep card's shock.

Zoey pulled out windy as she tapped the card with her wand she said, "how much of a sleeping problem did clow rod have to make you, Windy blow her away release and dispel."

Windy then appeared and blow the Sleep card in to a wall making the young fair transform into a card and fly to Zoey, making everyone start to wake up.

Zoey panicked and quickly wrote her name on the sleep and tapped it with her wand, "sleep put them all back to sleep for an hour release and dispel."

Sleep then reappeared and danced throw the school to cover everyone in her dust, giving Zoey enough time to recall windy shield, sleep.

Zoey, put all 3 cards back into her bag, and resealed her wand as she said, "and that makes 36 two cards in one day not bad for working alone."

To be continued.


End file.
